The one
by immortelleLight
Summary: Hi! uhhm, this is my first fanfic. Basically this is just a small slice of a story I am working on right now. Pls review if i should actually write the whole story or not. Cause my friends all read it and they said it was good.tnx!  .
1. Chapter 1

He clutched her hand, never letting it go since he got there. He stared at the girl whose hand he was holding. She had an air mask over her mouth and numerous machines attached to her. A slight beeping noise, coming from one of the machines, was the only sound that broke the silence. Her long auburn hair was messed up behind her head, but it still shone under the bright lights of the hospital room. He knew her family was currently overseas and wouldn't arrive till the day after the next. He was still wearing the clothes he wore the day before, when he met with his father: a dark green hoodie and black jeans. He sighed, remembering yesterday's events. . .

'_. . .I am not going to allow it! That girl is a gold-digger and will ruin your reputation! She's only playing with you, she doesn't love you!" His father raged. Syaoran clenched his hands on his lap. It was true, he came from a wealthy family of high status, which his father had worked years for. But he knew Sakura and hearing his father's assumptions of her only angered him. _

"_You don't know her." Syaoran whispered. His thoughts went to the auburn-haired girl with warm emerald eyes who had captured his heart and, unknowingly, he smiled. "I want to marry her, father, I love her. I know you may never accept it, but I just wanted you to know this." Syaoran told his father. Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" Syaoran answered. ". . . What? I'm going there now, bye."._ _. .' _ A knock on the door pulled him out of his flashback.

"How is she doing?" a voice asked.

"Why do you care, father?" Syaoran answered harshly. The constant beeping continued.

"I-I . . ." His father started, shocked by his son's sudden coldness

"I'm sorry father that was uncalled for." Syaoran apologized. "She's still recovering from the surgery. Some of her bones are broken and she has lost a lot of blood." He said, answering his father's question as he glanced at Sakura's pale face.

"I see." His father said as he looked at his son. _'He really does love her. She must love him too.'_ His father realized as he glimpsed at the girl who had captured his son's heart._ 'Or else Syaoran wouldn't be seeing her, since he can recognize fake people who only want him for his wealth.'_ He should trust his son's decision, as he had so many other times. What he was going to do next was going to wound his pride, but he had to say it. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I shouldn't have said all those things about Sakura yesterday . . . I give you my blessing." He apologized to his only son. Syaoran's eyes widened, his amber eyes lighting up. "Really father? Are you serious?" He asked, shocked since it was very rare for his father to apologize and he knew it hurt his pride. His father only nodded, the beeping continuing on in the background.

Syaoran gently let go of Sakura's hand and rushed to give his father a big hug. "Thank you, father. Having your approval means so much to me, I hope you know that." Syaoran said in the hug. Just as his father was going to say something, the machine suddenly started beeping faster than its usual pace.

Syaoran let go of his father as nurses and a doctor rushed inside the room. One rushed them out of the room and said "I'm sorry but you two have to leave the room." "Her pulse is dropping!" Syaoran heard just before the door closed on his face.


	2. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey! Thanks for reading and thank you to the people that actually reviewed. I honestly thought I wasn't gonna get anything, so I'm like really happy. You guyz made my day. I will continue this, but it might take a while. I'm going to change the title though, I don't think it suits the story. So I'll give a selection and you can just review this to tell me which one you like more. I'm gonna try to have like the first 4 chapters up in two weeks, cause Its holidays now(for me) But after that you might have to wait for a while, like a few months between chapters cause I'll be having exams . . Soooo yeah. Thanx!

Here's a summary to help you choose:

He first met her when they were six, their families were friends but they lost contact. . . She was the one that made him truly smile . . . From the day they first met, he promised himself that he would find her again. . .He finds her years later, but she doesn't remember him . . . Or does she?

a) The only one

b) I've been looking for you

c) Only you

d) All for you

P.S I need a title before I'm gonna start the story. ^-^


End file.
